the321penguinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Lunt
Mr. Lunt is a Mexican-Latino gourd in VeggieTales. He is friends with Pa Grape and Ellen and is known for his gold tooth. His eyes are never seen because he only squints. He is also seen mostly as Mr. Nebby K. Nezzer as an assistant. He also has a lazy side of him, which is why he joined The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. Mr. Lunt leads a Silly Song called "His Cheeseburger." Without a hat on, he looks more like a gourd which is shown in the song. He was born in New Jersey, which was also mentioned in the song. He is also a member and probably the leader of Boyz in the Sink, a group of veggies who rap and sing. Appearance Mr. Lunt is a yellow colored gourd. He grows a short brown mustache and has a golden tooth. His eyes are unable to be seen because he only squints. You can barely see his eyes when he isn't wearing a hat. Mr. Lunt is often seen wearing a tan hat that looks close to a safari hat. His nose is also quite large. Acting *Himself in "Rack Shack And Benny" *Little Elf Helper in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Pirate Lunt in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything on "Very Silly Songs" *The Clown of Burger Bell in "His Cheeseburger on "Madame Blueberry" *Haman in "Esther The Girl Who Became Queen" *Ophelia and Bjorn in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Pirate Lunt in "The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown" *Pirate Lunt in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *Prince Fredrick in "The Star Of Christmas" *The Tickno Gourd of the Future in "The Wonderful World Of Auto- Tainment!" *Servant and Boyz in Sink in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" *Moe and Sushi Chef in "Sumo Of The Opera" *Otis and Elevated in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Professor Rattan in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Ahem in "Lord Of The Beans" *Poncho and Sergeant John Spud in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Himself in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Pirate Lunt in "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *Wyatt and Boyz in Sink in "Moe And The Big Exit" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Farmhand #1 and Scarecrow in "The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's" *Himself in "Lessons From The Sock Drawer" *Sedgewick in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *The Ticket Agent, Wyatt and Himself in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Nurse and Alphonse in "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Professor Rattan, Wicker and Waiter Lunt in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Himself and Octavius in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Minstrel Dave in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Morty Bumble in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Himself in "Happy Together" *Howard Greenman in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Rusty and Mr. Lunt With Wigs in "Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places" *Ali in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Boyz in Sink and Bill Scarlet in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Papa Razzi in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *S-Cape in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" *Injured Man and Friend #1 in "Lettuce Love One Another" *Little House, Professor Rattan and Papa Bear in "The Little House That Stood" *Pompous Maximus in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Himself and Roadie Reggie in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Luntar the Looter and Himself in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Roadie Reggie and Professor Rattan in "Celery Night Fever" *Radie Reggie and Professor Rattan in "Beauty and the Beet" *Himself in "VeggieTales in the House" *Castle Lunt in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *King Lunt in "King of the Quest" Category:Characters Category:Gourds Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Esther The Girl Who Became Queen Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Wonderful World Of Auto-Tainment! Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:God Made You Special Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:Lessons From The Sock Drawer Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Happy Together Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:The Little House That Stood Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:VeggieTales in the House Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest